


Flying Saints

by TerresDeBrume



Series: AUs without a cause [50]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Aerofight, Airplanes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe -Historical, Alternate Universe -WWII, Battle, Gen, Warning: Battlefield Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerresDeBrume/pseuds/TerresDeBrume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not every battle is fought on the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Saints

TakatakaTAKatakaTAKatakaTAK!

The loud cracking of the guns echoed through the air, and Aphrodite was surprised he could hear it so well with all the wind howling around him.

 

“They’re not gonna leave!” he yelled toward the tower protruding from the back of his plane.

“Such a discovery!” his blonde companion replied, still shooting. “We’re at war you stupid! _Of course_ they’re not gonna leave!”

 

Aphrodite didn’t bother explaining that his remark had been purely rhetoric, for he had just spotted a new arrival right in front of him.

 

“There’s one more coming out for us Shark!”

“Well, two’s company, three’s a party or so they say!” There was a new string of shooting and one of the German planes exploded, almost causing theirs to lose its balance. “And stop butchering my name! It’s _Shaka_!”

 

Aphrodite grinned at his comrade’s anger, before abruptly changing direction.

 

“Damn Pisces, _what_ in the name of Buddah are you doing?”

“I’m gonna make things a bit easier for you!” Aphrodite indicated. “Look ahead!”

 

For once, Shaka did as he was told and took a quick glance at what his companion was looking.

 

“Are you crazy or what!” Shaka barked while shooting one more plane down. “You’re _not_ getting us between those cliffs!”

“Why not?” The Pisces Saint asked. “Look, your shooting skills are amazing, especially since you keep your eyes closed, but the party’s getting too big for us!”

“I don’t care about that, you’re not getting this plane on a vertical line! Aphrodite, stop that NOW!”

“And here… we… gooooo!”

 

Shaka couldn’t help but let out a loud shriek as the plane changed angle, his fingers desperately clutching his gun’s trigger, all purpose of aiming completely forgotten.

 

“Athena I’m gonna _die_!”

“Relaaaaaax Virgo!” Aphrodite smiled as he pulled them higher in the sky. “We’ve already made it! Oh, look! A new friend!”

 

Shaka’s eyes snapped open and he looked anxiously toward the apparel’s nose, only to have his fears confirmed: the Pisces Saint was taking them to those damnable cliffs again.

 

“Oh no, not twice! _Not_ twice! NOT _TWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICE_!”

 

Shaka’s cry was completely lost in Aphrodite’s excited yells as, once again, the German planes crashed against the stone while theirs remained intact.

 

“Area cleared!” Aphrodite finally announced –and Shaka could perfectly picture him removing his goggles with that satisfied smile of his- “We’re heading back to the nest!”

“You stupid, damnable _fool_!” Shaka yelled. “Next time _I_ ’ll be the one who pilots!”

“You’d fly a plane with your eyes closed? And I thought _I_ was the fool one!” Aphrodite laughed.

“Well…” Shaka began, spinning in his seat to get a better view of his friend: “the fact that _your_ eyes are open certainly doesn’t reassure me the _slightest_ ….”

 

Shaka sensed a danger enter his safety range somewhere under them and tried to make it toward his gun, but Aphrodite’s hand suddenly grabbed his wrist….

 

“Wir erhielten sie! ” (1)

 

As the British plane’s explosion illuminated the sky, Lukas Grunwald addressed a victorious smile to his partner, genuinely _certain_ that he had, indeed, killed the two pilots.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) “We got them!”


End file.
